Trevor's trailer
Not to be confused with Trevor's Teaser Trailer. Trevor's trailer is a safehouse in Grand Theft Auto V. Description Located in a rubble-strewn lot on the northeastern edge of the depressed desert community of Sandy Shores, this double-wide mobile home is Trevor Philips' first and primary residence. The smallest of the game's available safehouses, the interior is divided into three sections: a large living area that takes up the majority of the space and contains a table, countertop and working television, small bedroom located in the back that contains Trevor's wardrobe and bed, and a miniscule restroom across from the main entrance that holds a health pack. The right side of the exterior has a prefabricated patio leading up to the 'front door', while over on the left side is a cluttered, two-car garage. Notable Occupants *Trevor Philips *Michael De Santa (Caida Libre - Monkey Business) *Patricia Madrazo (Caida Libre - Monkey Business) *Mrs. Philips (briefly) Vehicles *Trevor's Bodhi * Michael's Premier (while Michael is staying in Sandy Shores) * Ron's Blazer (after the campaign is completed, and only if Trevor survives) *Player's choice vehicle (must be stored inside Trevor's garage) Trivia *Although Trevor is the trailer's owner, he receives frequent unannounced visits from his friend and next-door neighbor, Ron Jakowski. He can often be found in the bathroom smoking crystal meth and bemoaning his perpetual sad state. *Michael is forced to spend several days hiding out with Trevor in Sandy Shores to avoid the wrath of Martin Madrazo, who blames them both for Trevor's kidnapping of his wife. During this time, the three of them share the trailer as the partners take on Merryweather Security, pull a covert job for the FIB, and even plan and execute a heist against the local bank. *This is the only safehouse that can used by two different protagonists. *Franklin is the only protagonist who cannot enter the trailer. *Though extremely messy by default, the interior look of of Trevor's home changes frequently depending on the current events of the story: early on, the place is ransacked by The Lost in retaliation for the murder of Johnny Klebitz, and Trevor's ensuing rampage against the club's base of operations, and is only finally tidied when hostage Patricia Madrazo is forced to spend all of her time there. In fact, she does such a fine job that by the time she leaves the trailer is practically spotless; however, due to Trevor's highly disorganized nature, it quickly reverts to its normal slovenly state. *There is a case of Pisswasser on the living room table that Trevor can partake from repeatedly, although it is unavailable when the table is overturned (between the biker attack and Patricia's straightening). *There is a second television in Trevor's sleeping quarters, across from his bed. This never functions, however, as the screen was smashed at some point before we are introduced to Trevor. *In one of the character switch events of Trevor, you'll see him trying to flush a foot inside the trailer's toilet. The scene is depicted in the GTA V game play Trailer when they introduce Trevor, albeit with a different performance. While in the video he's cursing and making a mess trying to flush the foot, in the game he just stomps it in and says "bye bye foot". Gallery TrevorsTrailer-GTAV.png|Trevor and Ron. Trevor's Trailer-Exterior-GTAV.png Inside trailer.jpg|Interio Trevors trailer bed (made).jpg Interior clean.jpg Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA V Category:Blaine County